1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traffic control systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for screening, tracking and managing vehicles bound for an international border, in an area near the border.
2. Background Art
Traffic control has been an issue for public and private roadways since the advent of motorized transportation. The issue of controlling traffic has been handled primarily through the use of signage, both stationary and electronic, without regard for the type or destination of the vehicle being controlled, or being given access to a particular roadway.
Conventional traffic signals placed, for example, on an approach route to a border crossing are generally passive and operate independently of traffic conditions. They are incapable of determining if, upon the changing of the light to green, all vehicles will actually be able to proceed through the border crossing. They are unable to consider a vehicle's level of preparedness to effect customs clearance, and can not consider the purpose of the border crossing, such as business or pleasure.
International border crossings must control traffic flow therethrough, and must also accommodate the special problems associated with this situation. For example, international border crossings require at least a cursory check of each vehicle and its contents, as well as a cursory check of the operator's documentation. A commercial vehicle, such as a tractor-trailer must also account for its cargo. A cursory inspection takes only moments, but during periods of heavy traffic flow, many small moments add up to long crossing delays.
Recent world events have increased security requirements, and thus necessitated more careful and thorough inspections at international borders, adding additional potential for traffic delays. Timely release by a customs service can only be effected in accordance with that customs service's clearance procedures and programs.
During periods of heavy traffic flow, traffic in the vicinity of a border crossing may back up into the adjoining area. Frequently this area is urban. Urban areas typically contend with heavy urban traffic flow, and thus, the additional traffic backing up from a border inspection station into the urban area can be catastrophic.
What is needed is a system and method for pre-screening and expediting selected vehicle releases at international border crossing(s), in order to minimize delays and ensure a level of preparation for the pre-screened vehicles, cargo, operators and passengers. Ideally, a system and method for pre-screening vehicles at border crossing(s) would enable timely release of vehicles by a customs service, at an official border crossing within a zone.
Automated traffic monitoring has been conducted for several years now, and been successful in determining roadway accessibility and conditions. Automated traffic monitoring continues to increase in sophistication over time, and improves the tracking of individual vehicles, cargo, operators and passengers. However, no system exists for tracking and observing, as separate entities within a border zone, only those vehicles, cargo, operators and passengers intending to cross into a foreign zone/territory. A commercial vehicle traffic operation center that operates in tandem with local and regional traffic management centers that monitor all vehicle traffic is part of a national Intelligent Transportation Systems network, and addresses the specific congestion and process issues in border zones.
In today's heightened need for border security, a need exists for highway planners to provide for road systems that allow for a monitored route to a border crossing, without having to disturb existing infrastructure or residences and businesses that rely on that infrastructure.
One possible solution would be to add an additional, separate, dedicated lane, designated exclusively for use by traffic approaching the international border crossing(s). However, this solution would require a large outlay of public or private funds, and would also necessitate a great disruption to drivers, business and local residents.
Many examples exist where roadway infrastructure in a zone leading to border crossings is decades old, and supports established residential and business interests. If the installation of a standard “bricks and mortar” type of dedicated lane was undertaken at such an established location, the costs of moving or dismantling existing infrastructure, and/or rerouting traffic through dedicated infrastructure, would be high.
What is needed is a method of maximizing route security for vehicles, cargo, operators and passengers, without requiring extensive changes to existing road or lane systems.
For the foregoing reasons, an improved traffic pre-screening and control system and method is needed, for expediting vehicular traffic across an international border, and for allowing border control personnel to track vehicles in a border zone.